Their Red String
by Cristinne
Summary: A lifetime of stories and memories, in 50 words. JerZa 50 sentences drabble


**Kufufu. My friend saw something like this on LiveJournal, but it was for the KHR fandom... And so she challenged me to write something like that for Jellal and Erza. **

**And so here we go. Enjoy ^^**

**A lifetime of tears and pain, in 50 words.**

* * *

><p><strong>ABACK<strong>

His bright smile was what had taken her aback, because she didn't expect to see one in a place as desolate as this.

**ABANDON**

Her parents had left her when she was very young; she didn't even know what her last name was.

**ABASE**

They stuck together as a team, and together they endured each and every pain and humiliation thrown at them.

**ABATE**

Her fears slipped away as he held his hand out to her, giving her all the strength and encouragement she needed to go on.

**ABATTOIR**

It was amazing, really, how she had found extreme strength and love in a place as dark and hopeless as this human slaughterhouse.

**BOLSTER**

He knew that the only way to survive was to keep everyone's spirits up, as Erza did for him, albeit unknowingly; she kept him smiling, and he passed on to everyone the strength she gave him.

**BABBLE**

"Really, Jellal," she said, "you babble on too much."

**CHATTER**

And yet she was thankful, for his chatter kept their sanity intact and their hopes strong.

**CABAL**

There was no such thing as a cabal in their world; everyone was nakama, everyone a friend, until they grew up and everything changed.

**CACHE**

She had a whole arsenal of techniques and weapons, all the glory in the world, and yet she would pick her friends (old and new) over that any day.

**CACKLE**

She suppressed a shudder as his laughter echoed across the room, even as she hoped that under that mad exterior was the kind heart she had fallen in love with.

**CACOPHONY**

Amidst all the noise the machines and the slave-drivers made, there was the silent peace and camaraderie she had found with them, with him.

**CONFIDENT**

He was the most confident guy she had ever known, always the encouraging leader, and yet she knew that deep inside, he was like them, another scared kid.

**DELINEATE**

She stares up at her ceiling every night, tracing each of their faces in her mind because no matter how hard she tried, she could never forget them; but remembering him was always the hardest, because it would guarantee another evening of nightmares and tears.

**EFFUSION**

Seeing him again unexpectedly after a particularly stressful day caused a whole barrage of emotions flooded through her, anger the greatest of all.

**ELITE**

The last place she ever thought she would see him in was in the Council, but see him she did and something in her just snapped.

**FEROCITY**

Never before had she attacked with as much fervor and hate as she did now.

**FASTENED**

He always had a smile fastened to his face and she marveled at that; it wasn't long before she herself had become quite attached to him.

**GAMES**

"Jellal, this isn't a game you know, return my broomstick now!"

**GOAD**

"Come take it then, you wanna be a witch, right?"

**GRADATION**

It had been extremely difficult for Siegrain to get where he was now, and she had to nearly ruin it all when she attacked him out of nowhere.

**GLOBULE**

He screamed at the injustice of it all as a drop landed on his arm, her tears falling freely from one eye only.

**HEALS**

They say time heals all wounds, but she knew that there would forever be that big, ugly scar that would never disappear and she would rather not get rid of it, anyway.

**HURT**

All the torture and abuse she had suffered in her life was nothing compared to the pain she felt as she saw what he had become after eight long years.

**ICE**

In the eight years he spent in the clutches of Ultear, his heart had turned as cold as ice, thawed only once he found Erza on the verge of death, a death he himself had imposed on her.

**INCORPOREAL**

All those years he continued hurting her, torturing her every moment, asleep or awake, and though he never once laid a hand on her those eight years, what he did hurt much much more than any physical attack ever could.

**JOSTLE**

She often wondered at the ease with which he jostled her heart, even when she buried it under layers and layers of armor.

**KILTER**

Even as she had set her life in perfect balance, he had to return and upset everything once more; but she wouldn't have it any other way, if it meant she would be given a chance to save them again.

**LACONIC**

He had robbed her of all her cheerfulness and loquacity when he let her leave; left in his destructive stead was the stern and taciturn knight feared by all.

**MACABRE**

People said she was fearless, that she was a demon who loved the sight of blood; truth was, she had simply gotten used to it long ago, at so young an age.

**MERETRICIOUS**

She had built up a fearful and breathtaking reputation in those eight years just so she could drown her feelings of uselessness for not being able to save them all.

**NEMESIS**

Who would have thought that things would turn out this way, when he was her greatest hero and she was the one who gave him strength?

**OUTLOOK**

He was always so optimistic; his words were what they held on to to keep them alive.

**OVERRATE**

Freedom and friendship had never seemed more overrated to him before, now that "Zeref" had opened his eyes.

**PAUSE**

It was at that moment that he stopped and wondered if he loved her enough to keep her with him.

**QUEEN**

Ever since her youth, she had dreamt of being a fairy or a witch; now he smiled, knowing that she had surpassed that - she had become Titania, the queen of the Fairies, and he was proud of her.

**RECIPROCATE**

As a child, she had loved him, (sometimes she felt like she still did) but never did she imagine that he felt the same way; each was convinced that they never stood a chance.

**RESOURCE**

She never knew where all his jokes and positivity came from, but they seemed inexhaustible.

**SINGER**

He wasn't much of a singer, really, and they never let him forget the time he had tried to sing "happy birthday" to her.

**SIPHON**

All the happiness their recent success and promise of freedom brought had been abruptly sucked right out of her once she realized that the Jellal she knew was as good as dead.

**SPLINTER**

Realizing what he had done, what he had become, he reached for her through the cracks of the lacrima, sealing his fate; he would not be able to live without her anyway.

**TABLEAU**

The picture of all of them together, free and happy at last, had dissipated into thin air, ripped to shreds by his cold hands.

**THRUST**

Her feelings of pain and betrayal intensified as he whispered "I love you" before shoving her to her death.

**VACANCY**

That night was the first time she truly felt an empty space in her heart; no, she felt like her heart had completely gone missing, when she had to leave behind all the people she had come to love for the past years.

**VESTIGE**

Not a single trace of the Jellal she loved was left, although she knew, or rather, hoped, that she could restore him one day; it was futile, she knew, and yet she hoped.

**WHIFF**

She was given a whiff of freedom and he took that freedom away.

**WHILED**

With her heart encased in armor and her tears locked up behind a knight's severe facade, she whiled away the time by enforcing order, her thoughts on him every minute of every day.

**WHIMPER**

Indeed, she had shed more tears than anybody should ever be allowed to shed, and she had vowed never to be so weak again.

**WISP**

A split second of thin hope; she thought she heard his voice carried to her through the wind; but, knowing that it was impossible, she turned away with a sad smile on her face, her heart breaking anew.

**WHISPER**

"You've grown stronger... Erza."

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make it as dramatic and angsty as I can, but it's not working! Argh what should I do... a Jerza story is never complete without drama or angst, because their story is just about the most dramatic and angsty one I've ever seen. Jerza without angst is like mashed potatoes without gravy! (Okay, I'm craving for mashed potatoes right now.)<strong>

**Definitely not one of my best works, but... *shrugs***

**I don't take credit for anything, (not even the idea) except maybe the actual words/sentences... And those words are random, we opened the dictionary on random pages, hoho. I just widened my vocabulary, whoa. xD**

**Reviews, especially constructive criticism, are highly appreciated and loved; flames will be used to feed Natsu ^^**


End file.
